


My Mafia Mama

by gothvampire



Category: OC - Fandom, Orignal Characters - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Ebonys an asshat, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, how do I write????, im trying i promise, mafia, mob, there’s gonna be murder and corpses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvampire/pseuds/gothvampire
Summary: Every once in a while I like to write and I managed to shit this thing out. Slow updaties probably. Enjoy and leave kudos!





	My Mafia Mama

**Author's Note:**

> OwO

Working as a waitress in this shit hole was a mistake. if there isn’t someone constantly calling off, someone is harassing me. But for now I have three whole days off to myself. No college classes, no work, not anything but recording for my YouTube channel and watching Netflix. Come to think of it I need to go food shopping. As I get dressed in something presentable I hear gunshots outside of my apartment window. This is something I’ve gotten used to as I live in a mafia ridden city. It’s always been this way, even when in was a kid on the playground, us kids would talk about the mafia. The biggest mafia group was the De Blankco family. They were violent to anyone who wronged them or anyone in the inner circle. The boss was a woman by the name of Matthuie. She was known to be a cold hearted bitch of woman who wasn’t afraid to murder someone in cold blood if she didn’t like them. Anyway I grab my keys to my car and go down to the parking garage. As I wasn’t I here more shots. “Layla above, the fucks going own down there?” As I look over the ledge I see two men standing over a corpse of a woman. Some politician. I walk away from the ledge and try my best to think something else as I start my car and go to the store. 

As I drive down the busy streets I ponder about college. I’m studying to be a chemist. I have always been good at science and managed to earn a full ride through college. I think about family. My father hated me because I was gay. My mother had tried to protect me from him as a kid but It ended with her getting hurt. But that’s the past. She divorced him after he was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. Things were good after that. She met someone nice and is happy now. I should go visit her next break I have. I turn into the parking lot or the store and park. “ Alright Em, just get some food and drinks and get them hell out for here.” I whisper to myself as I walk in. This particular part of town was know for kidnapping and murder. I hated coming here but it was the cheapest place to get food. Alrighty, Bread, Milk, Bottled water, chips, cheese, ham, bologna, juice, and sherbet and I’ll b outta here in no time. I grab the last item off of the shelf and head to the counter and payed for my things and left, As I walk out I run derectly into someone. “ I’m sorry I wasn’t-“ it was her, The Boss of the De Blanko family.

“Oh-oh my Stella and Layla Above I’m-I’m so so sorry!! I wasn’t watching where I was going!!” I stammer out fearing for my life. I had only heard and read about her online of her, I never realized how… big she was. She had to have been 6’6 at least. Short red hair, bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. Large… assets and an all around scary aperence. She glares down at me, “ Such a small girl, a small little angel” she says with her thumb and finger holding my chin. She’s… she’s Russian? But her lat name is Spanish? What? Her men gathered around her ready to kill me but she raises her hand “ Let her go” “wh-what?” I say shaking, paler than normal. “ You May go now” she says as she walks off and gets in a limo with tinted windows. 

What in the fuck just happed?


End file.
